


desire

by jessamoo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessamoo/pseuds/jessamoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt "After everyone kinda important to running the town up and runs off, Storybrooke elects Belle as temporary mayor and Ruby as the sheriff. So now they need to work together to make sure the town doesn't fall to pieces except their relationship has been strained by Rumple and Belle's continuing relationship and the fact that Ruby really doesn't like or trust him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	desire

She’s pacing around, twisting her fingers together nervously. Her heart has lodged itself in her throat and she feels more than little sick.

Ruby always acted confident and usually she was. She hid behind her crazy clothes and they let her talk to and do whoever and whatever she wanted. But when it came to actual responsibility? There she wasn’t so confident.

She had learnt who and what she was since the curse had been broken and she was coming to terms with it all, trying to find out who she was, trying to reconcile all the worlds she belonged to. But she still didn’t see herself as a hero. She had fought in many battles, but she wasn’t a leader. She didn’t know how to do it or where to start.

But having Belle believe in her helped. She would be the true leader after all. Kind and clever and wise, Belle would make the perfect mayor, Ruby had no doubt about that. It was just herself she doubted. Ruby would be the Sherriff whilst the others were in Neverland. She would have to protect everyone. Sometimes she didn’t even know if she could protect herself.

But Belle was the only one who could convince her she could do it. The way she always saw the best in people. It didn’t make Ruby want to become better – it made her want to prove she had had that goodness all along.

“It’s nearly time.” The familiar sing song of Belle’s voice snapped Ruby out of her thoughts.

Ruby flashes a sad smile at her that doesn’t calm her nerves as she walks in. Belle sends her a knowing, sympathetic look before holding her hand out. Ruby moves forward to take it gratefully.

“It’s going to be fine.” Belle smiles, rubbing her thumb over her hand gently.

“You sure?” Ruby raises her eyebrow. “Sure they won’t boo us off the stage, Ms Mayor?” she teases.

Belle slumps her shoulders and looks at her sardonically.

“Everyone in this town loves you. And they know you’ll do everything to keep them safe.”

Ruby glances up from under her eyelashes, obviously not convinced.

Belle steps closer to her, taking her other hand, staring up at her seriously.

“I’ll be with you the whole time.” She stresses. “We’re a team remember?”

Finally Ruby nods and smiles, letting Belle tug her gently toward the door.

They were about to hold their first town meeting as acting mayor and Sherriff, and whilst Ruby has basically no idea what she was getting herself into she knew she could always rely on Belle to make her a little less scared.

 

Belle flops down on the sofa with a loud sigh, kicking her shoes off haphazardly. Ruby laughs – the idea of them lounging around in Regina’s office still felt foreign to her.

Belle just grins and reaches for her, waggling her fingers in mid-air until Ruby gives in and flops down beside her.

They had just finished their first week with their new positions and they were both exhausted. 

But they were enjoying themselves. Enjoying the hard work (Belle still had the shop and the library to run and Ruby still helped at Granny’s.) but it was satisfying. Granny had been so proud when Ruby was named Sherriff she even cried. It was a difficult job but Ruby was beginning to see why everyone liked being heroes so damn much.

It didn’t hurt that she got to spend most of her time with Belle.

Since she had arrived in Storybrooke they had become best friends, but lately something new had settled in Ruby.

She had come to rely on Belle, to want to be with her all the time. She thought about her a lot, when she saw things that would remind her of Belle, or a book she thought she might like. Little things like that.

They spent quite a few nights together too. Laughing, talking, drinking wine. On those nights Ruby would fall asleep looking at her face and wake up thinking about it.

She knew it was more than simple friendship. She knew somewhere along the way Belle’s beauty, her charm, her eternal optimism, had sunk into her. Ruby felt it on her skin, like that light travelled through her veins. She had fallen for Belle without even realising it. And when she did she felt excited, she felt like a twelve year old with a crush. And for a long time she could live in that bubble and pretend no one else existed but them.

But they did exist, and Ruby didn’t like the reminder.

 

She handed Belle her coffee one morning – she had had her order memorised forever now – and leant against the counter, staring wistfully after her as she left with a smile and a wave. Ruby clenched her fist, remembering about how their fingers had brushed softly when she’s handed her the cup. She thinks the head from the coffee was nothing compared to the heat that touched boiled up in the bottom of her.

“Are you gonna get back to work or are you gonna stand there making heart eyes all day?” Granny teases in a kind tone, coming to lean next to her.

Ruby flushes and stands up, brushing herself down awkwardly. “I am not making heart eyes. Why would you even – that’s ridiculous.” She stammers, not meeting Granny’s eye.

“Oh honey, its fine. You just might want to be a little more subtle about it next time.” Granny nudges her with an indulgent smile.

Ruby slumps her shoulders sadly. “I wasn’t that obvious, was I?” 

“Well, not to her, obviously. But I know you well.” Granny shrugs. Seeing Ruby’s forlorn expression she sighs and wraps her arm round her shoulder comfortingly. “All I’m saying is you should be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt, and if Rumplestiltskin comes back and realises what’s going on here…it won’t be pretty.”

Ruby, hearing the name of the evil goblin of a man that Belle for some reason was in love with, shoved herself out of Granny’s embrace angrily.

She stomped past her as Granny sighed, moving swiftly to grab her coat. “I’m going to the Sherriff’s station.” She snaps.

As she walks past the other side of the counter she leans over to Granny.

“If you tell Belle then Rumplestiltskin will seem like a daydream compared to what I’ll do.” She hisses.

Granny just chuckles and shakes her head, watching Ruby leave in a huff.

She’s stomping across town, barrelling her way down the street in a blaze of haughty embarrassment. She couldn’t believe she’d been so obvious. If Granny knew then who the hell else did?

She wasn’t embarrassed that she was in love with a woman – In the enchanted forest she’d been in love with Stephanie from the neighbouring cottage when she was fourteen. It wasn’t a new sensation for her and she wasn’t ashamed of it. What she was embarrassed about was that she was in love with a woman that didn’t love her back. She was pining after someone who was pining after someone. Pining after the worst person she knew, in fact. She was embarrassed that she felt more for someone who just saw her as a friend.

 

She sighs and closes her eyes, shaking her head. There was no point getting worked up over this. She had to try not to think about it so they could carry on being normal, being best friends.

As she passes Gold’s shop she pauses. The blinds are shut and the closed sign in showing.

It would have been normal except for the fact Belle had told her she would be spending a few hours in there this morning, as her duties as mayor were lighter that day.

Hesitantly Ruby turns the door handle and finds it open, letting it swing inwards slowly.

“Belle?” She calls, peering in to the dark old room.

She doesn’t see her in the dusty gloom and she’s about to turn away when she hears a soft sniffling.

She moves forward, squinting into the gloom.

Behind the counter Ruby suddenly sees bright blue shoes on the floor, and as she hastily rushes around she finds Belle, huddled on the floor, clutching her arm with tears on her face.

“Oh my god!” she gasps, rushing to crouch beside her, hands hovering around her worriedly.

“What happened?” she demanded hoarsely.

Belle just shook her head. “I’m fine. It was my own stupid fault.” She mutters, but the mascara running down her cheeks betray her emotion.

Ruby shakes her head vehemently. “I don’t believe you, on either point. So tell me, please. Let me help you.”

She reaches out to take Belle’s hand but she tugs it away with a cry.

“No…I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Don’t be silly.” Ruby smiles. “I know you never could.”

Then she reaches out again and takes Belle’s hand before she can move it.

And, as she suspected, nothing happened.

Belle had gasped in panic when Ruby took her hand but now she stared down at their entwined fingers like she can’t believe they’re both fine.

As she breathes heavily in shock and relief, Ruby smiles at her kindly.

“See? It’s ok.” Ruby squeezes her hand. “Now, you wanna tell me why you’re so afraid?”

Finally Belle gulps and nods, her breathing slowing as Ruby keeps her eyes focused on her intensely.

“I was just cleaning. I know what not to touch in here but I wasn’t thinking. I touched one of the artefacts I’m not supposed to and it…it burnt me. Or that’s what it felt like. Like my hand was on fire. There is no trace of it on my skin now though.”

Ruby puts her hand to her cheek gently and she leans into the touch.

“Where is the artefact that did this to you? We should get rid of it.”

Belle shakes her head. “It’s alright, I put it away in the safe.”

“No – Belle – if there’s something in here that can hurt you just by touching it then maybe we should investigate and like, actually get rid of it.”

Belle tugs her hand away, frowning warily. She pushes herself up hastily and takes a few steps back as Ruby stands with her.

“We can’t do that Ruby. We should just leave things alone, like Rumple said.”

Ruby slumps her shoulders.

 

In truth she had been thinking about this for a little while now, but she had not found the right time to approach Belle with her thoughts.

Ruby thought that it would be a good idea to make their own inventory of the things in the shop and what they did. then they could make sure they keep the most dangerous things in there safe. Ruby didn’t trust Rumple not to use his magical weapons against them.

It would be belle she would have to convince though. They could do it whilst Rumple wasn’t here and Belle was the person best qualified. But she wouldn’t just betray Rumple without thought.

“You don’t always have to do what he says, Belle. There are dangerous things in here.” Ruby says softly.

“Well I’m not just going to let you take his things for no good reason. He keeps the most dangerous things locked up anyway.” Belle throws her arms up as Ruby sighs.

“He keeps them to himself you mean.” She retorts, making Belle’s mouth drop open.

“What are you saying?” she asks, even though she knows the answer.

“I’m saying its time you realise he will always be the most dangerous thing in here.”

Belle scoffs in offended disbelief. “Why are you saying these things?” she cries. “He is a good man!”

Ruby lets out a cruel little laugh before she can stop herself.

“He uses you Belle, just like he uses everyone. Look, I wasn’t going to say anything because I want you to be happy. But how can you be happy with a man who lies to you? Who keeps secrets from you? He hurts people Belle and know someone as clever as you cannot trust him entirely!”

“I think you should leave.” Belle folds her arms crossly with a scowl.

Ruby stars forward. “Belle, I’m not saying this to hurt you. I just think you deserve better than being afraid to get hurt every time you come in here, for his sake. You deserves someone who loves you and trusts you to be all you can be. Who wants all that for you? Not someone who wants to keep you blind.” She finishes breathlessly, eyes pleading.  
Belle sets her lip into an angry line and juts her chin.

Seeing her resolute silence, Ruby slumps her shoulders, feeling the weight of sadness squeezing her chest.

She turns as tears prick her eyes and leaves in silence.

 

That night Belle can’t sleep – all she can hear is wolf howls.

 

Ruby sits in the Sherriff station a few days later, her feet propped up on the desk, staring angrily at nothing.

She had been in a foul mood for days ever since her ridiculous argument with Belle. She hadn’t meant to hurt her and she hadn’t meant for her feelings to get the better of her – but Belle had been hurt and she couldn’t help but react. 

She still thought she had a good idea, but she was half decided on going and apologising. It wasn’t easy to run a town when the Sherriff and mayor were at odds with each other- and Regina and Emma weren’t here for her to ask how to do that.

She sighs loudly – but she jumps as the door opens.

Standing up to face the door she watches as Belle slowly walks in, hesitant and not quite meeting her eye.

Belle smiles carefully and Ruby sees a box in her arms along with a book.

Belle puts the box on the desk without a word and opens it up, pushing it over to where Ruby stood at the other side with her arms crossed.

“I made these for you. I know they aren’t as good as the muffins at Granny’s but…” she twists her fingers together nervously and peers up at her. “Olive branch?”

Ruby leans over and peers into the box, glancing up to her warily, but Belle can see she’s listening and isn’t going to let the chance go.

“I hate that we’re in this argument. I’m sorry I shouted at you when you were trying to protect me.” She smiles.

But Ruby shakes her head and sighs in frustration. “I don’t want you to apologise, Belle. You didn’t even do anything wrong. I’m the one who tried to be all Sherriff-y with you and tell you what to do. I got involved where it wasn’t my place. And to be honest you apologising makes it worse because that’s what you do with him, which was kind of the problem in the first place. You always apologise and take everything when it isn’t your fault and I…and I’m doing it again.” She trails off awkwardly. “Sorry. Sometimes my mouth says things before my brain can tell it not to.”

Belle smiles good naturedly. “It’s alright. I think your right. And as it turns out…I do have something to apologise for.”

Ruby cocks her head. As far as she knew Belle hadn’t done anything wrong – she couldn’t even imagine that happening.

Seeing her confused gaze Belle hastily puts down the book she had been holding, flipping through it till she got to the right page. Then she pushed it to Ruby who picked it up, intrigued.

“The flame of desire.” She reads out loud in a sardonic voice, staring down at the picture of a strange looking object. “Am I supposed to know what this is?”

Belle slumps her shoulders. “It’s…it’s the thing that burnt me, before we argued. It’s a magical artefact that seeks out hidden desires. If someone with…that kind of desire, were to touch it…it would burn them. Like a flame. It was mostly used to seek out people who desired to for example, overthrow a king, things like that. But obviously in my case, I don’t want to overthrow anyone I just-“

“Belle. Breathe.” Ruby cuts her off with a smile. Then she hesitates, looking back at the picture. Some small ember of hope sparks within her as she comes to understand what Belle is talking about. “Do you…have hidden desires?”

Belle closes her eyes and she seems sad all of a sudden. Ruby puts the book down and moves toward her slowly, but she comes to a stop before she really reaches her, keeping her distance.

“I…I don’t know. Maybe.” She shakes her head. “I don’t know whether I’m just lonely or if I really…” she lets out a shaky breath and Ruby reaches out to touch her arm gently.

“It’s alright. You don’t have to have all the answers right now. But I should tell you…I also have…feelings that I keep hidden. And…if you realise one day that your feelings are the same, then I’ll be here. Either way we’ll still be best friends.”

Belle snaps her head up, her wide eyes searching. Something about the words 'best friends' struck her.

“I…” she trails off breathlessly and without thinking slams her lips against Ruby’s.

Ruby laughs and holds Belle’s face in both her hands, pulling her closer.

 

And it’s good.

They pull all-nighter’s in the library, snuggled under blankets, drinking hot chocolate. Belle brings her books to read, and she devours them all quickly, wanting to read the words that inspired her. Ruby shows her her wolf, and sees the wide eyed awestruck gaze. They talk and kiss and cuddle, its sweet, and it’s safe. Belle can’t remember the last time she really felt safe in a relationship.

The shadow of Rumple still hung over them, but Belle knew once he returned she would leave him and that he would let her, if she ever meant anything to him. And if not, she always had a wolf by her side to help her.

But no one knew when or if that time would come. And until then, they just enjoyed being with one another.


End file.
